<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Heritage by azhawritesreylo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25177876">Heritage</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/azhawritesreylo/pseuds/azhawritesreylo'>azhawritesreylo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Family Drama, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, Mechanic Rey, Protective Ben Solo, Rey Needs A Hug, Soft Ben Solo, Stolen Moments</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:59:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>694</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25177876</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/azhawritesreylo/pseuds/azhawritesreylo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben Solo has the perfect life he always dreamt of having. He has a stable job and a loving fiancée who adores his kid. And despite being adopted, Kyle is growing to be more like him each day.</p><p>But then, on a not-so-perfect day, his kid gets nearly run over. Fortunately, he gets saved by the mechanic, Rey, the mother of his child.</p><p>What starts out as an innocent reunion between a parent and her child grows into something else for Ben. He begins to question just how perfect things can really be. And what he's willing to risk to get it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rey/Ben Solo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Reylo Prompt Fills (@reylo_prompts)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Heritage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <h5>I got this idea from twitter (*waves to Josie*) who tweeted:<br/>
So there’s this telenovela where a couple adopted a little boy and years later they accidentally run into the father of the child who works at a mechanic shop and the mom falls in Love with him....<br/>
and all I could think of was REYLO AU??</h5>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h4>
  <span>“Do you want some coffee while you wait, Mr. Solo?” </span>
</h4><p>
  <span>He waves his hand at me with a small polite smile that was directed on his screen. “No, thank you,” he mumbles and resumes a phone call he probably dropped when his engine started heating up. “Hi, can I speak to the Senator please?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I backed away then and drank my own cup of joe. There was much to be done under the hood of the Benz. But luckily for him, he’s a regular. And we treat regulars like royalty here...or a race. Plutt makes a face at me as he gears up. I glance at the clock. If we can get this done in thirty minutes, I’ll finally be able to get that bike I’ve been eyeing in the junkyard for more than a month now. Mr. Solo is a generous man. He always tips me, even on the day I took almost two hours to fix his latest ride. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can fix this up by myself, girl,” Plutt says, attempting to make me back down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I shake my head at him. “You know I’m your best mechanic here. Think about the Rolex, Plutt.” The clock strikes two and we rush to the engine with haste and precision. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>We’ve examined it fifteen minutes ago so knowing what to do now was easy. Days like these keep me going. My heart is pumping the same way a car would rev its engine. I feel alive. I feel needed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I always find a way to feel needed lately, I think. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dreams are haunting me more often. I get distracted for five seconds, making Plutt laugh so openly at my face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get your head out of the clouds,” he spits at me. “I don’t pay you to stand around--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t pay me </span>
  <em>
    <span>enough</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” I remind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mr. Solo suddenly appears next to me, his phone pressed against his chest. “There’s no need to rush. I’ll come back for it later.” He glances at me and returns to his call, speaking very calmly to who I assume is the Senator. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you suppose he does?” I ask Plutt. “He’s been coming in here every month, always in a black suit, always on a call—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s none of your business, girl.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I sigh. “Maybe not,” I grumble. “But doesn’t it make you curious?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Plutt shakes his head while adding the coolant in the tank. He watches the engine carefully while I listen in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, we’ll need to repair the radiator fan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about replacing it?” I suggested. “We can charge more,” I mouthed at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nods at that and waves me off. I skip towards the back to find a suitable replacement when I see a child playing with the discarded tires. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey kid?” I walk to him, getting closer and closer. His dark wavy hair was untamed and grew around his shoulders. He kept playing though, unable to hear me from the rumblings of the shop. “Hey.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just then I spot an incoming car speeding towards his direction, but he’s too distracted to notice. He stepped out just as it was coming close. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kid!” I scream in panic. Luckily I was within spitting distance to swipe him out of the way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The car screeches to a halt and a man in a suit steps out of the passenger seat, looking frantic. “We didn’t see him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I growl at him. “Maybe you should put your goddamn shades off. That’s probably why you didn’t see him!” I turn back to the kid who was still in my arms, but as soon as I set eyes on him, I freeze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was already looking at me. His hazel eyes were just like mine and there was familiarity to them that made my heart beat even faster. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kyle?” Mr. Solo calls from inside. “Kyle!” The sound of panic was evidently coming from a father and I began to wonder if, after all this time, there was a divine reason why Mr. Solo kept returning to </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> repair shop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kyle,” I repeat quietly, holding his face as gently as I can. “It’s nice to finally meet you.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><h5>I switched the roles because I thought of a back story and well, Rey had always been the mechanic for me ;)<br/> I'll try to keep this fic short so I can update easily since I have two more in the works lol</h5></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>